Y si te vas
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Iori tiene una banda de rock, y ha salido con Athena los últimos 2 años , pero el problema es que rompen y vuelven constantemente. Está vez, ella está decidida a dejar al pelirrojo para siempre, pero él no permitirá que eso suceda. One shot


Esta es una historia que escribí mientras escuchaba una canción de Airbag. "Y si te vas" los personajes, pertenecen originalmente a SNK play more. La trama es mía, y ya está terminada la historia, es muy corta, pero era lo que quería relatar. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o lo que quieran, y también si les gustó o no y porque. Recuerden que esta es la manera de ayudarnos a mejorar. Disfruten y manos a la lectura!

Att. Eimi Asamiya

Y si te vas 

-¿No vas a contestar el teléfono?-

Silencio.

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha llamado hoy?-

Silencio.

- ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco cruel?-

Más silencio.

- Dejo de timbrar… ¿crees que vuelva a llamar?-

Otro silencio más largo.

- ¡Ahí está de nuevo! … ¿vas a contes…?-

- ¡Por Dios Mary!-grité yo involuntariamente, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que realmente no quería hablar con él?

- ¡Lo siento, Athena!- se disculpó mi amiga- pero es que ya me había cansado de oír el teléfono sonar y sonar-

Por toda respuesta, me levanté de la cama y le di un fuerte tirón al cable del teléfono. Mary me miró en silencio y apagó mi televisor.

-Athena, insisto en que debes hablar sobre eso. Aunque sea mi amigo, sé que algunas veces se comporta como un idiota. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sucede?-

- ¿Lo que sucede? Bien, te lo diré. Lo que sucede es que no volveré a ser su novia, no importa cuantas veces llame a mi casa pidiendo perdón o rogando o lo que sea -dije yo molesta- Y puedes decirle que si vuelvo a ver en mi teléfono 121 llamadas perdidas de él, cambiaré mi número para que se ahorre la molestia-

- ¡¿Te llamó 121 veces?!- dijo Mary muy sorprendida- ¿pero que fue lo que hizo esta vez? No pudo ser tan malo ¿o si?-

- Pues si no te parece malo que se comporte como un imbécil la mitad del tiempo, y como un idiota la otra mitad, entonces, no, no es tan malo-

- Por favor, Athena ya que fue lo que pasó-

- Está bien–admití, conociendo lo persistente que Mary podría ser cuando se lo propone- Lo que pasó fue que un día Iori me llama para invitarme al cine, y a la media hora me llama para cancelar, por que surgió un "imprevisto". Al día siguiente llama par quejarse del poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, y cuando le propongo que pase a recogerme para hacer algo, me dice que no puede por que tiene ensayo con su banda. Y ahí comienza a quejarse de que nunca voy a verlo tocar al café, pero cuando voy, se enoja si hablo con Kensou, cosa que no puedo evitar, porque además de ser amigos, ¡entrenamos juntos! ¡No comprendo que es lo que se supone que haga! Siento que me voy a volver loca con este maldito estira y afloja. Y por si eso no fuera poco, esas Mature y Vice "las fans número uno de Iori Yagami"- dije imitando un voz chillona y haciendo una mueca. A decir verdad, me alegraba poder sacar todo eso de mí, compartirlo con alguien más.

- Cielos, creo que no podría estar en esa situación y conservar la cordura-dijo Mary con ironía- Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con él sobre Kensou, y no deberías preocuparte por esas chicas-

- ¡Pero ya lo he intentado! ¡Por que crees que esta es la tercera vez que rompemos!... y lo único que me preocupa de esas fanáticas es que resulte ser unas psicópatas e intente asesinarme-

- ¿Y no alguna manera de que deje de sentir celos de Sie?-

Negué con la cabeza.

- En realidad no se como hacerle entender que es él con quien quiero estar. ¿No se lo he demostrado lo suficiente? ¿No me mudé a Tokio poco tiempo después que él lo hiciera? Él sabe perfectamente que lo hice por él,. ¿O acaso puedes tu decirme que más espera Iori que yo haga? ¿Qué me tatué "Iori te amo a ti y solo a ti" en la frente? ¿Que quiera matar a Kensou cuando él me hable?-

- Está bien, está bien, comprendo lo que dices, no necesitas ponerte tan extremista. Y creo que tienes razón, no hay nada más que puedas hacer. ¿Qué es ese sonido?-

- ¿Sonido?... Suena como… música-

-¿Viene de la calle?-

Ambas nos acercamos a la ventana de mi cuarto y miramos hacia fuera. Iori Yagami y su banda estaban a la mitad de la calle, tocando una ruidosa canción de rock.

- ¡Por favor sal y habla con tu amigo!- le rogué angustiosamente a Mary.

- ¿Yo? Pero no creo que sea conmigo con quien quiere hablar, si ha venido hasta es para… ya voy, ya voy- dijo quejumbrosamente cuando la empecé a empujar hacia la puerta.

Corrí a asomarme nuevamente por la ventana. Alcancé a ver a Mary atravesar el jardín y acercarse a Iori. Mary gesticulaba y le hacía señas a Iori para que para la música. Iori por fin le prestó atención y le dijo a sus amigos que pararan. Entonces Mary le dijo algunas palabras, Iori le respondió y después Mary volvió a tomar la palabra. Cuando terminó ella de hablar, Iori miró exactamente en la dirección que yo me encontraba. Yo sobresalté y me agaché para que no me viera. No supe lo que habrá pasado después, porque no me atreví a asomarme nuevamente, pero unos momentos después escuche las pisadas de Mary sobre el pasto. Eché una rápida ojeada por la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie allá fuera. Entonces fui a abrirle la puerta a Mary.

-Wow, gracias Mary – le dije- no se como lo lograste.

- Este… si, si claro no es nada- me respondió nerviosamente ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, nada. No sucede nada, todo está perfecto. ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo?-

-Es que actúas muy extraño-

-¿Extraño? ¿Yo? No se me ocurre un motivo por el que podrías decir eso.

Ahora si creía que sucedía algo muy extraño.

-Mary, ¿qué le dijiste exactamente a tu amigo?-

- ¿Cuál amigo?-

- I-O-R-I

- Ah, a ese amigo. Si claro ¿Cuál otro, verdad? Jijiji … Pues sólo le dije que no querías saber nada más de él, y que no lo querías ni a él, y mucho menos a toda su banda parados a la mitad de la calle molestando a tus vecinos.

- ¿Y se fue? ¿Así, sin mas nada?-

En ese momento, una fuerte acorde de guitarra resonó en toda la casa, haciendo vibrar las ventanas. Miré a Mary hecha una furia.

- ¡Lo siento, Athena, lo siento! Intenté disuadirlo, pero tú sabes que cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza, no hay mucho por hacer. Además, parece tener un pequeño problema con el concepto de "exnovio".

- ¿Te parece? No creo que no tener la menor idea de lo que significa sea "un pequeño problema". –

Le di la espalda y abrí la puerta. Iori estaba parado frente a la puerta de mi casa, usando su chaqueta de cuero y tocando un solo de guitarra. Cuando vio que abrí la puerta, la música se detuvo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Esta canción se llama "Y si te vas"- dijo.

Y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía. Demonios, eso era hacer trampa. Porque una cosa era negarme a tomar sus llamadas y otra muy diferente verlo aquí, en persona, y decirle que se marchara. El me conocía demasiado bien, y si él creía que yo encontraría irresistible que el se apareciera usando su chaqueta de cuero y tocando la guitarra, sólo necesitaba mirar su atractivo rostro para que yo también estuviera a punto de creerlo. Porque, a pesar de todo, desde que conocí al pelirrojo, me di cuenta de que sólo había una palabra para describirlo: perfecto. Todo en él era irresistible, sus ojos, su voz, sus facciones, sus gestos, incluso su olor. Pero lo mejor de todo, era que él pensaba que yo era única, siempre me hacía sentir especial, aún antes de comenzar a salir juntos. Pero reuní las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a él.

- Iori-dije.

Él me miró de nuevo y siguió tocando.

- Iori-repetí.

- Deja que siga, prometió irse cuando lo escuches- me dijo Mary.

- Está bien-

Genial, lo último que necesitaba es que me compusiera una canción. Me crucé de brazos y él comenzó a cantar. Al principio traté de ignorarlo, pero no me di cuenta cuando comencé a mover mi pie al ritmo de la melodía. Me detuve molesta, y muy a mi pesar comencé a poner atención a la letra. Sabía que Iori escribía buenas canciones, pero esta era un verdadero poema. Hablaba de amor, de amor en su más pura expresión, y de cómo yo había cambiado su vida. Tuve que apelar a todo mi autocontrol para no arrojarme corriendo a sus brazos en ese momento, tal como el lo había planeado. Seguí conteniendo el movimiento de pie, que luchaba por seguir el pegajoso ritmo de la canción. Romance y rock, una fatal combinación para mí. Después de cinco minutos, la canción llegó a su fin. Iori dejó que la última nota se perdiera en el aire, después puso la guitarra aún lado y se acercó a mí.

Intenté acercarme a Mary para utilizarla como escudo, pero repentinamente ya no estaba en ninguna parte.

- No te preocupes – me dijo él en el compresivo tono de voz que solía utilizar- no te voy a rogar que regreses conmigo ni nada así. La canción la escribí sólo para que supieras lo que significas para mí. Debes saber que respeto tu decisión, y que si no desea s volverme a ver, esta será la última vez que lo hagas. Kensou se ofreció a hablar contigo, pero yo me negué. Él te ha sido un buen amigo y es parte de tu vida, y comprendo porque le tienes tanto aprecio. El tiempo que pasamos juntos será el mejor de mi vida, y ni el tiempo podrá cambiar lo que hoy yo siento por ti, aunque nuestros caminos se dividan. Y gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor y hacer de mi alguien mejor. Así que, fue un placer conocerte, Athena Asamiya, la eternidad sólo existe mientras pueda amarte todo ese tiempo.-Parecía sufrir mucho. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Yo comenzaba a sentir como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, cuando el me miró y de nuevo se acercó a mi, me miró directamente a los ojos y después me besó suavemente. Los restos de autocontrol murieron en ese momento.

-Adiós- me dijo en el oído.

Él se separó de mí y se alejó nuevamente. Tomó su guitarra y su amplificador y …

- ¡Iori!-grité yo sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Corrí hacia él y planté mis labios en los suyos, con más intensidad que nuestro beso anterior. Soltó lo que traía en sus manos y me tomó por la cintura. Yo aferré mis manos a su cabello.

Diablos, había caído en la trampa, pero no había lugar para el arrepentimiento.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con aquella chica que no quería volver a ver nunca a Iori Yagami- comentó burlonamente Mary unos momentos después, cuando entramos a la casa.

- Cierra la boca, o no le diré a Rock Howard que te presente a su amigo Terry.-dijo Iori, sonriendo de medio lado.

- Miró su sonrisa y todo lo demás desapareció- dije yo respondiendo al comentario de Mary.

Iori me miró y lo supe, supe que esta vez sería para siempre.

*Nota: Mature y Vice dejaron de molestar a Iori cuando se dieron cuenta de que él jamás les prestaría atención. Iori, en agradecimiento y por precaución, les presentó a sus amigos Clark y Ralph. Declararon estar locas de amor hacia ellos a los 5minutos de conocerlos.

Kensou y Iori pudieron llevarse mejor y convivir tranquilamente.

FIN


End file.
